Fanfic story Alpha
by steffenbk1
Summary: Hi NOTE: THIS IS NOT FINISHED AT ALL. I just want some feed back if there is anything i can improve from this. i won't spoil the whole story, but this will lead to one characters death i am currently working on a Gravity falls fanfic story, and i would just like to share some of what i currently am working on.


Hi

NOTE: THIS IS NOT FINISHED AT ALL. I just want some feed back if there is anything i can improve from this. i won't spoil the whole story, but this will lead to one characters death

i am currently working on a Gravity falls fanfic story, and i would just like to share some of what i currently am working on.

The setting of my fanfic takes place somewhere between season 2. Ep1-6 with out the part in one of the episodes where Wendy knows Dippers true feelings after the shapeshifte incident.

And in my fanfic Dipper, Mabel and Wendy are the same age, 15-16 years old.

**Circus trip **

It was a bright and sunny day in Gravity falls, the sun was shining with a clear blue sky on a hot summers day. Dipper had sat up a hammock behind the shack, it seemed that he finally had gotten some time off from his sister and uncle. With all of Mabel's crazy contrivance and uncle-Stan's crazy chores. Dipper was quietly reading his journal trying to just relax and perhaps getting one-step further in uncovering the author of the journal. "DIPPER! DIPPER!" a voice shouted out his name, and the voice was coming from the shack. Dipper had dosed off a bit, with his cap over his eyes. Dipper was surprised after hearing this high-pitched voice calling his name that he tumbled over in the hammock and fell to the ground bumping his head, one of the tree roots sticking up from one of the trees he had hanged his hammock in.

"Ouch!"-Dipper called out in pain

Carefully nurturing his wounds, the voice came closer.

"DIPPER! DIPPER!"

As Dipper came to his senses, it was clear that the voice was Mabel. As he saw her coming close with a high speed, and it didn't look like she was going to stop either. A big "DUNK" before they both wore lying on the ground in pain, since Mable had chard right in to Dipper.

"Ouch, what was that good for Mabel" Dipper asked with slightly low voice, since he now had another place that hurt.

"OK, Dipper you're not going to believe it but…" Mabel said in an out of breath voice.

"Believe what?" Dipper asked.

"You know that new amaaazzing circus I was telling you about?" Mabel said in an over eager voice.

"Yeah…. I know, you have bin obsessing with it ever since you saw that one trapeze guy on TV…" Dipper said while rolling his eyes

"Yess and he is soooo hot( Mabel licks her lips, thinking about him). We just have to go and see him! I mean, ummm I mean them, hehehe. We need to go to that circus!" Mabel said excitedly

"We? Can't you just go see it by yourself? Or with your friends?" Dipper said looking at the dirt on his cloths.

"noo, I can't (she said, pouting). No one of my friends are available to go with me. And I need you brother, because I love youuu. I want you with me brother." she said in a teasing voice.

"Is there not anyone else than me you can ask?"

Mabel thought about it, and knew now how to get Dipper with her to the circus.

"Ohh well maybe I'll just ask Wendy instead" Mabel said as she started to walk away knowing she had him now.

"Hold on Mabel" Dippers voice reached out to her, "Wait a minute Mabel".

"Yes, brother?"

"If Wendy is coming… I'll join too" Dipper said as his cheeks blushed with red.

"oh, she will be there, I guaranty it" Mabel said in a diabolical voice.

Minutes later, Mabel was searching the shack to find Wendy to get here to come with them to the circus. She might have just turned the shack upside down, without any trace of Wendy. Mabel started to get a little desperate. But, luckily Soose came through the door, as Mabel was panting after air, as she had just ran through the whole place.

"Soose….(breath)….(breath).. Have you seen Wendy anywhere?" Mabel didn't waste anytime

Soose looked at Mabel as she was panting for air.

"Yeah, I met here I tow…"

He didn't even get to finish his sentence before Mabel was out the door, riding her bike in to town, searching for Wendy. She was riding her bike through a shortcut in the woods, making shore she would save as much time as she could, since the circus started in a couple of hours. After a little while, she spotted Wendy walking down the street.

"WENDY!" Mabel screamed, as some people turned their heads to see what all the fuzz was about.

"Ohh, hey Mabel. What's up? I was just on my way over to the shack" Wendy said in a relaxed voice as, she didn't really notice Mabels crazy facial expressions after she had bin bicycling in the woods resulting Mabel, getting hit with a lot of branches giving her little red lines on her face.

"You, me, Dipper, trapeze man, let's go!" Mabel said with her out of breath, even still tired after running around the shack before.

"Wait, hold on here Mabel, what is going on?" Wendy asked in a questionable voice.

"Ok ok ok so I need you to join me and Dipper to see the circus in town later tonight?"

Wendy was a little sat out know, having some time to proses Mabel's sudden appearance out of the blue asking desperately her to join to see the circus.

"Well, I guess so bu….." again as Mabel did with Soose, she cut Wendy too short right in an sentence.

"GOooD! See you later than" and as she said that, Mabel gone, just like she came.

Mabel left Wendy standing on the sidewalk with a big question mark on her face, wondering what that was about, Needless to say Wendy blew it quickly over her head, not really thinking too much about it and started walking in the direction of the Mystery shack. While she was walking to the shack she started to think about what Mabel said, that Dipper would be joining as well, and in the moment one of the hats from the mystery shack it lay in a puddle of muddy water, the same kind the Dipper is wearing. For some reason as she was walking that got her to think about Dipper but in another way.

I might have bin since Dipper always was there for here in times were she needed him. She had never really thought about it in this kind of way. Her thoughts went around how Dipper was the kind of guy that would never betray you, and always be there to comfort you, since he had already don all of that, without asking for anything in return. He just did it, for the sake of doing it, because that's the kind of person Dipper is. As she walked she really noticed Dipper in new perspective. She had begun to reach the shack now, I wouldn't be to long before she was there, and the thought of Dipper didn't leave here mind for some odd reason, she had never felt this feeling before, not quite knowing what kind of feeling this even was. Her face got all read when she thought of his smile, this warm fuzzy feeling what is this? She thought to herself. She smiled and even started to giggle a little bit when she thought of his laugh. She abruptly stopped and held both of her hands on the mouth, trying to resist it. She trying to just shake it all off thinking it was nothing, just cover that this ever happened. But as more she rested the thought of Dipper the more the thoughts stuck. She had lost track of where she was and was now standing on the door opening to the gift shop part of the shack.


End file.
